1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a waterproof screw bolt and a waterproof screw bolt combination.
2. Description of Related Art
Screws are often used to join two separate members together through engaging holes defined in each member. In some situations, such as in an outdoor or in a wet environment, water can seep through the engaging holes. A typical method is to add a sealing washer under the head of the screw to prevent the water from seeping through the engaging holes.
However, unexpected deformation and breakage of the sealing washer may occur when the screw is applied.
Therefore, a waterproof screw and a waterproof screw bolt combination, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems, is needed.